1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of brackets specifically designed to be utilized for holding canisters or tanks usually containing gas, particularly used mounted with respect to an emergency mobile transporting device, such as a stretcher or gurney. Often such canisters are needed to continuously make available a supply of oxygen to patients when being transported on a stretcher or gurney. The mechanism of the present invention is designed specifically for facilitating holding of such generally cylindrical tanks in a horizontal orientation or vertical orientation by defining a partially closed housing into which the canister can conveniently be slid easily and conveniently. Such devices are commonly retained in a horizontal orientation. A uniquely configured locking mechanism is included for use therewith which retains such a canister securely and conveniently within the bracket configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been patented for the purposes of retaining oxygen tanks especially with respect to health transport equipment such as gurneys and/or wheelchairs such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,546,576 patented Jul. 21, 1925 to O. R. Erwin et al and assigned to O. R. Erwin, John J. Hannan, Herman L. Ekren and Thomas F. Frawley on a “Fire Extinguishing Device; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,116 patented Feb. 14, 1967 to H. H. Stryker and assigned to Stryker Corporation on a “Mechanical Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,968 patented Oct. 2, 1973 to Herbert C. Besler on an “Oxygen Bottle Carrier Particularly For Stretchers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,435 patented Jun. 18, 1974 to Anthony F. De Luca et al on a “Tank Holder And Transporter”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,598 patented Dec. 31, 1974 to George W. Jelich on a “Hot Tube Handling Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,044 patented Aug. 30, 1977 to William F. Bierer on a “Patient Transport With Oxygen Supply”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,317 patented Feb. 14, 1978 to James B. Ellis and assigned to Fibreboard Corporation on an “Adjustable Clamping Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,648 patented Jul. 22, 1080 to Clemons P. Steichen on an “Oxygen Tank Holding Device For Wheelchairs”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,528 patented May 17, 1983 to Salvatore Eppolito on an “Oxygen Caddy” and U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,521 patented Aug. 19, 1986 to Gary R. Williams on a “Cylinder Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,241 patented Sep. 6, 1988 to Daniel R. Beney on a “Self Contained, Mobile Intensive Care Bed Structure”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 319,778 patented Sep. 10, 1991 to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Vertical Support Brace Bracket Panel For Holding Tubular Objects”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,372 patented Nov. 9, 1993 to Betty J. Gross et al on an “Oxygen Cylinder Carrier Apparatus Particularly For Stretchers”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 357,217 patented Apr. 11, 1995 to Terry L. Shirley on an “Oxygen Cylinder Bracket”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 393,795 patented Apr. 28, 1998 to Patrik L. T. Bernstein and assigned to Spotlight Enterprises Incorporated on a “Fastening and Hanging Bracket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,557 patented Apr. 24, 2001 to Michael P. Ziaylek et al and assigned to Michael P. Ziaylek, Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. and Theodore P. Ziaylek on a “Mounting Bracket Means For Detachably Supporting A Generally Cylindrically-Shaped Member Upon A Wall Surface”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,736 patented Apr. 8, 2003 to Bradley J. Field and assigned to Pacific Safety Products Inc. on a “Quick Release Supporting Apparatus For A Canister”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,226 patented Dec. 14, 2004 to Bradley J. Field et al and assigned to Pacific Safety Products, Inc. on a “Quick Release Supporting Apparatus For A Canister”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D528,904 patented Sep. 26, 2006 to Anthony C. Reding on a “Oxygen Tank Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,855 patented Mar. 13, 2007 to E. Trevor Thomas on an “Articulating Oxygen Tank Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,370,660 patented May 13, 2008 to Roger H. Hamilton et al on an “Oxygen Bottle Carrier Appliance”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,373,947 patented May 20, 2008 to David J. Trettin et al and assigned to Irwin Industrial Tool Company on a “Storage System And Protective Device For Tanks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,448,586 patented Nov. 11, 2008 to Michael P. Ziaylek et al on a “Positively Engaging Apparatus For Releasably Retaining Of A Cylindrical Tank In An Inverted Vertical Position”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D618,356 patented Jun. 22, 2010 to Christopher G. Ross and assigned to Nellcor Puritan Bennett LLC on a “Tank Holder”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D620,783 patented Aug. 3, 2010 to Michael P. Ziaylek on an “Externally Activated Mounting Bracket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,865,984 patented Jan. 11, 2011 to Justen Harlow Merritt and assigned to Pedigo Products, Inc. on a “Safe Store Oxygen Bottle Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,100,307 patented Jan. 24, 2012 to Bob Chinn et al and assigned to Ferno-Washington, Inc. on an “Oxygen Bottle Carrier For Use With X-Frame Ambulance Cots”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,220,764 patented Jul. 17, 2012 to Michael P. Ziaylek on an “Externally Activated Locking Mounting Bracket Apparatus For Holding A Tank In A Verticle Seatback”; and United States Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0190947 published Aug. 14, 2008 to Elroy E. Bourgraf on a “Portable Oxygen Bottle Holder”.